See Why in Shadow I Hide
by LadyAizawa
Summary: Katarina works at the Opera Populaire and has caught the eye of a rich man who visits the Opera House often. One night he gets a little too pushy and someone steps in to help. A PotO fanfic based on the ALW movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Greetings and salutations to all of you that are about to read this phanfic! I am sooo excited since this is my first one, yay! I wanted to inform you (the reader) that this is actually a dream I had about a week or little more after I saw the ALW 2004 movie version of The Phantom of the Opera. Since then I have read the book by Monsieur Gaston Leroux once which was crazy (poor Erik). So please, enjoy my Phanfic/ dream and R&R!**

"**See Why in Shadow I Hide"**

**A Phantom of the Opera Fan Fiction**

* * *

* * *

I had been working at the Opera Populaire for about a month now and I absolutely loved my job. I was put under the charge of Madame Giry, the woman in charge of the ballerinas. She is such a sweet lady.

Anyway, my job was to make sure that the younger ballerinas and chorus girls had left the Opera House or, if they for some reason had to stay the night, I made sure the lights were out by ten o'clock the latest. Also I had to make that all back stage doors were all closed but never locked. For what reason I have no idea but I _had_ heard some stories about the Opera Ghost. So maybe it had something to do to them. In the month I had worked there I had the privilege of meeting many people from the upper levels of society that regularly visited the Opera House.

For instance, I had met Monsieur Roaul le Vicomte de Chagny one evening and even had a pleasant conversation with him, it was the same night I had met a Monsieur Leon (I can't really remember much about his background), who for some weird reason would not leave me alone from that moment on. Then I finally got it, he liked me.

"mademoiselle, It is so nice to see you again!" he said one night as I was making sure the doors were all shut and hushing the girls to sleep.

"I thank you, sir, but I really am busy at the moment." I tried to persuade him to go away and leave me be, he was getting much closer than I was comfortable with.

"ah, but you look so tired mademoiselle. Let me help you." he offered kindly and put his hand over mine to close the door. Inside my head I was screaming: _Get away you weirdo!! _However, I remained quite calm and pulled away quickly.

"Pardon me, monsieur," said I and I went to the next door. But Monsieur Leon had different ideas. As I turned to walk to the next door, he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him:

" Katarina, please. Since I first time I had laid my eyes on you, I have wanted you to be with me." his grip just tight enough to hold my attention. At that moment a million thoughts went through my head, _Why would this man of great financial means choose me as a wife?_ So I decided to ask him:

"Monsieur, please I have to ask, why would someone in your high status want a wife of such little means? I am a simple stagehand!"

Then the worst thing happened, he laughed. His laugh was not a simple snicker as from a misunderstanding but an outburst as if I just told him the funniest joke ever.

"You?? My wife?? You are a most entertaining girl!" and he laughed even more.

"I had not viewed you as a wife," he said very softly and gently played with a lock of my hair, "you would be a most welcomed, er, companion, should I say." and violently pulled me to him, this time his arm squeezing wrist so tight that I could feel my circulation in my hand stop.

"NO!" I screamed and punched him in the jaw with all my strength I could muster. I ran down the hall as fast I could, and opened a door to a room so I could hide inside until the danger had passed, but to my horror the door was locked!! I ran to the next door and the next but now all the doors I had checked, only moments ago, had somehow been locked! I had no key for my job was to make sure they were kept unlocked so I saw no need in carrying them in my dress.

I had nowhere to go, then I saw one last door at the end of the hall. It was shrouded in shadows for it was well past ten at night and in the winter its gets darker faster, especially in the Opera House. I ran toward my last door and last hope and it was locked. I was done for, I couldn't escape my attacker and he was gaining on me. I could hear him coming down the staircase calling:

"Katarina, please! I didn't meant to frighten you! Come back my dear!"

My blood was rushing through my body, I could barely breathe. He would destroy me, how could I live with myself?! To know this could have been prevented if I had only brought those stupid keys.

I began to cry, hot tears of hatred. Hatred toward myself for not thinking, toward that man who only wanted what he could gain from me and at whoever thought of creating a lock for doors. Then I heard it… someone humming.

It certainly sounded like humming, but it got louder and louder, was it coming from the walls? Then it hit me, _the Opera Ghost, The Phantom of the Opera_! The little I had heard about him was enough and kept me from wandering around where I wasn't supposed to at night and in the day time.

"Mademoiselle? Where are you?' called Monsieur Leon again, now he was just down the hallway where I was. I tried to remain as quiet as I could.

Then I heard Monsieur Opera Ghost singing, he was somehow in the wall right next to me, was there even a wall there? Then the words became clear:

(To the music of "Point of No Return")

"**Close your eyes and listen, please.**

**Child, do not worry!**

**Embrace your master, ****jump****!**

**I'll be right here…."**

I had to choose, Leon who I knew would hurt me and who already had deceived me or Monsieur Phantom whom I have not the pleasure of meeting….

He had spotted me. "There you are…" and reached for me but he grabbed air. I threw myself against the wall next to but there was no wall. I felt a person, a man caught me and protectively wrapped his arms around me and turned us away from the wall which had now been put back into place. The man turned, and without a word fell forward, him holding me against his chest I felt as if I was falling backward, then the world turned to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**See Why in Shadow I Hide**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**A/N: This is the second installment, sorry it took so long, I could list a lot of excuses but time for the chapter right? Special thanx to my roommate/ sibling/ beta reader: Lorythica's Phronima…. Ok, shutting up!**

* * *

I kept my eyes shut tightly, I held on for dear life to my rescuer and could hardly breathe. _What was going on? Where am I ? Am I still in the Opera House? _He carried my against him down some steps, it started getting colder and colder the further we went down.

He stopped walking and placed me into what felt like a boat, I could hardly see so I was just guessing.

"Stay here." he ordered gruffly, I unquestionably obeyed and waited quietly as he left back the way we had just came. I took this time to look around. It was pitch black wherever we were, how could he walk about like it was nothing at all? The only light I could see was some where down the waterway, which I prayed we were not going. The boat started moving.

I turned quickly to see that he had joined me inside the boat and sat across from me.

"You will be safe here." said the shadow, and I sat there dumbly, staring right at him (I was trying to adjust my eyes to the dark).

"It's not polite to stare, mademoiselle." he said, he sounded clearly upset with my rudeness.

I quickly looked down, holding onto the side of the boat. "I just wanted to see who I was thanking, monsieur. I did not mean to be rude." I answered quietly.

Silence.

"If, by now, child, you do not know who I am, then I truly feel sorry for you."

I bit my lip, so he really was the Opera Ghost. However, I had felt him, he had held me to him and carried me. He could be no ghost, but then why was he down in the darkness? Why was he hiding?

I started shivering, it was very cold here and we were just sitting.

"Are you cold?" he asked stiffly, sounding annoyed with me once again, and before I could answer he put a cloak around my shoulders. I think he must have been wearing it, since it was already warm. I felt my face turn a bit red, never had a man acted so gentlemen like and so estranged at the same time. This Opera Ghost was turing out to be an interesting character after all.

"I see you thinking, Katarina, but I assure you. I offer my cloak out of chivalry, and nothing more. You are not at all appealing to me."

I held me tongue, there was his mean side again. At first I had welcomed his cloak as a gesture of gentleman like behavior, maybe even a token of friendship. Then I just let it fall to the floor of the boat. I would rather freeze to death then be kept alive for torture.

"What are you doing? Doing you want to get hypothermia?" he asked angrily, and offered the cloak again.

I refused it. "If I offend you so much then why keep me alive? Why save me? What do you want from me?" My eyes were adjusting now to the darkness, but I could only see a form, apparently staring right back at me. There was a pause and the ghost spoke again.

"It should be safe now." he said, completely ignoring my questions, and got up and out of the boat. He held my arm and pulled me out roughly, me almost falling and tripping on my dress.

"Get a move on, child." he walked ahead of me leading me back up the stairs it seemed we had just descended from only moments ago. I gathered my skirts and followed as closely as possible. As we neared the top, I noticed there were lanterns lit every so often and I could get a quick glimpse of my rescuer. He was handsome, but on one side of his youthful face was an ivory mask.

I giggled to my self, to think, the Phantom of the Opera was not a monster- like man, but in actuality he was attractive. No one would ever believe me.

He stole a glance back at me. "Keep up, I do not find leading a child back to her room amusing."

"I wasn't laughing at you, monsieur. I would never!' I reassured him.

He suddenly stopped and I ran into his back, I wasn't paying attention and trying to keep myself from stepping on my dress.

"I should hope you were not laughing at me, mocking me right in my presence! Where is the common sense you were born with! Mockery of your master is to be punished by means I see fit." Now he looked upset.

"No monsieur you mistake me! I was only thinking of those in the Opera House! You have been more than generous, the opposite of what I have heard about you. No one would ever believe me that you were so hand-" he grabbed my arm and gripped it tightly, I could feel it start to bruise.

"DO NOT mistake my manners for kindness, mademoiselle! After all, who would make a wife of a simple stage helper?"

My heart sank, he had heard the whole thing. How Monsiuer Leon had laughed at me, laughed at the thought of marrying me! My eyes watered and I held my breath. I would not let this shadow have the pleasure of seeing me hurt. I quickly pulled away and looked in to his eyes, his face still as a cold and hard as stone, yet his eyes a gleaming blue steel.

"You're right monsieur," I said through tears, "but I am still indebted to you. If you had not interfered, I am sure something bad would have happened ." He seemed confused, and said nothing. After a moment, he tapped a wall and it opened, revealing a tunnel. He signaled me to go in.

"Follow this tunnel straight ahead, you will find your way out." I bowed my head my head, "Thank you." I said. As he was about to close the tunnel opening I stopped him.

"Wait!" I undid a ribbon from my hair and tied it to his wrist, "Remember me?" and I turned and walked down the tunnel to find my exit.

"Do not try to find me again." he said and closed the tunnel.

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped every liked it. I do have some what of a story to go along with it so if I get some good reviews I will try to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

See Why in Shadow I Hide

Chapter 3

* * *

A/N: So sorry for taking long to update the last chappy, but as someone in the comments had said "it's a good idea to know where the story is goin…" and blah blah blah. No just kidding hahaha. Thanks again to Lorythica's Phronima for checking for the many errors.

* * *

Why couldn't I go look for him again! I owed him my life! I followed the tunnel and ended up somewhere behind the stage. No one seemed to be awake, exactly how late was it?

I wandered around for a bit until I recognized my surroundings, the rooms I had checked earlier that night. I walked down the corridor, checking each of the doors, and still each one was locked.

"He must have done it right after I checked them…" I mumbled to myself , no wonder he heard all that took place and chose to mock me, I was probably ridiculous! He probably couldn't help from laughing…

Just forget it already, Katarina. I mused, its over and done with. The it dawned on me, my shadow had called me Katarina. I looked up, then around me. Just how long had he been watching me? Was he watching me right now? I felt a draft and shivered, I need some sleep.

I found my room and looked at the time: two o' clock in the morning.

I sighed and changed into my night clothes. "Good thing I can work on four hours of sleep…" and finally I was in dream land.*

_ERIK_

I watched as she went down the corridor and I closed it behind her. I hope she pays heed to my request, I cannot risk another disruptive influence. I walked once again down the stairs, this time alone. I paused about half way down and looked at my wrist, her little ribbon.

"Why would I need this?" I wondered aloud. I examined it. It was very worn and thin, maybe it was her favorite one to use, it used to be black but had turned grey through the years.

"Remember me…" she had said, actually she had asked me. Why remember her? I told her already that she had no influence on me. No I didn't say that, I had insulted her. Twice.

"What is the matter with me?" had I lost all sense in what to say and what not to say? She was about to complement me and I had to stop her.

"I want no pity!" But why remember her… She owed me her life. Was it that serious a thing to save her? "Maybe not to me, but it was that important to her." Why would life be so important to some one, especially when you are alone.

I finally got to the boat and rowed across the lake alone. It was late now, I couldn't very well compose when I was falling asleep on my music. I checked the clock: around two in the morning.

I changed into my sleeping clothes and carefully placed my mask on my end table. "Even when I am alone I feel I need to hide what I really am." Next I went to my washing basin and rinsed my face, the warm water washing away the grime of the day and then looked at my wrist again. The little bit of old ribbon still tied to me, reminding me of her request. "Don't worry, I wont forget."

Slowly I laid down and stretched.

"I think, perhaps, that I will remind them who is actually in charge, and whose Opera House it really is." Then sleep found me.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you people out there in phanphiction land are happy I tried to get this onto my flash drive ASAP. Did anyone notice that *? Yeah that's on purpose. If anyone gets the gamer reference PM em moi!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I do not own anything as usual.**

**See Why in Shadow I Hide**

* * *

Chapter 4

_**Katarina**_

The morning seemed to drag on the next day. I still wasn't sure if what had happened was a dream or was it actually reality? I sighed and cleared up the worn costumes and hung each one carefully backing it proper place.

"Perhaps work will clear my mind." I wondered a loud, and continued to put the props away back in the trunks.

**_Erik_**

"So she doesn't know if she is going crazy or not?" I mumbled to my self as I watched Katarina working. Her face looked a bit concerned but as she continued she looked a bit at ease.

"I certainly cannot have everyone at ease," I smirked and found my way into box five. My Box Five. The idiot managers had done their job and kept it nice and clean, good for them.

I cleared my throat. "I am glad to see everything is in fine working order."

Everyone gasped, I always liked that part. That is when I knew I had everyone's attention. All faces were now turned towards me or actually toward Box Five.

"However," I went on, "there was something of a mishap last night which I am not pleased. From now on, a certain Monsieur Leon Vesper is not welcomed into my Opera House and if any allow him in or even hide that he has been here, I WILL KNOW."

And that was all. "I think they will get the idea."

**_Katarina_**

He was here; at least we could all hear his voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened intently to all that he had to say. When he talked about Leon my heart jumped, he was really protecting me, well protecting all the women from danger even if they didn't realize it.

Then I had the most brilliant idea: I could go and see him in Box Five! I hurriedly put things away and went along the back way to the Box.

I was standing outside the door when I heard him murmuring to him self, "Perhaps now they will be careful about whom exactly they allow backstage…"

I carefully opened the door and then I was pulled in roughly, a hand pressed against my mouth to smother my scream.

_**Erik**_

_"I knew you would not listen to me." I smirked, she then stopped squirming and I let her go._

"You did not have to pull me in like that, monsieur." She complained and rubbed her shoulder.

"You did not have to defy my direct command and deliberately search me out!" I snapped back.

"I thought maybe… we could be friends…" she said the last bit in a whisper.

"Excuse me mademoiselle, I did not hear that last part."

"Yes you did, you just do not want to try to become friends with a normal human being!" I laughed to my self, getting her angry was starting to become a fast new hobby of mine.

"It is true I do not wish to have any new friends, especially those among the female kind." Suddenly her face brightened and she looked up at me.

"Is that right? Why do you still have my ribbon?" She tugged at it. I pulled away quickly, and opened my mouth to reply, but I could not think of an excuse.

"Well, I better be going. Madame Giry probably needs me to mend some clothes or something." She curtsied and left the Box.

"Perhaps having a second pair of eyes and ears above ground would be a good idea."


	5. Chapter 5

See Why in Shadow I Hide

Chapter 5

* * *

**A/N: Sorry ****take so long to update my phics I easily get side tracked. I am working on some stuff related to POTO on my own. I am in a way writing a play based around the idea of the POTO. Well I hope you all like the new chappy!**

* * *

When I finally got back to Madame Giry she had barely even noticed that I had even gone from the cast! _Some teacher she is_, I mumbled to myself.

I found my sewing basket and found some gold thread to match La Izabella's (our new prima donna) dress for the opening play. I couldn't wait! The Opera Populaire back to its glowing splendor once again after 5 years of repairs. I never thought I would ever work at such a prestigious place...EVER. However, things had changed since I had first become a seamstress; especially the absence of a certain soprano.

_I would rather not take up that conversation with Monsieur, _I thought to my self. _He doesn't need anyone opening that wound again._

Then a cream colored paper caught my attention. It was buried under some scrap material that I would use to repair huge rips in dress for emergencies. I carefully looked around to make that no one saw me open the skull seal, the trademark red wax seal of the Phantom.

I opened the letter carefully, it felt like a dream. The Opera Ghost was known to only deliver these letters to those whom he wanted to communicate privately. If I could not seek him out personally, I would follow this letter to the 'T' to prove to him that I was truly worthy of his trust.

_**Dear Mademoiselle Katarina,**_

_**As you already may know and have seen, many are skeptical about the return of the Opera Ghost. You are now my eyes and ears among those living above me, mademoiselle. If you hear of any news or rumor that may be of use to me, write me a note and drop it by the rafters above the stage behind the stored scenery. I express my thanks in advance for your help.**_

_**Your Humble Servant,**_

_**O.G.**_

_So he's not as grumpy as I thought. _I tucked the note into my bustle and continued my sewing and stitching. Had I really made such an impression that he entrusted me with such a weighty responsibility? _Wait, do I really want this? _I read the note again, it seemed to easy to be under his control. He didn't ask if I wanted to accept this job, he simply assigned it as if he knew that I would accept without a doubt of my refusal.

I put my things down and headed to my small dormitory and found some paper and wrote him my response. I quickly sealed it with some bit of wax and headed to the rafters. None of the men were here yet, they only came at night so they had an excuse to come drunk so I was safe…in a way.

I found the stored scenery and left the note behind it. I stole a glance around to see if I could get a small glimpse of the shadow but of course he was probably hidden among the shadows or just watching me from afar. I returned to my work below and began my long work on the hem of a full skirt

**Erik**

I watched as she slipped the paper into the spot where I had indicated in my letter and saw she looked around for me. Involuntarily I smirked, _I will not that be that easy to spot you must be serious._

When she left I came out of my hiding spot and retrieved the note and went to my Box, so I can keep an eye on things and so I could have so privacy to read this letter.

The wax was still a bit warm, _she had just finished sealing it before she dropped it by. _I broke it and read the contents:

_**Dear Monsieur Shadow,**_

(_Shadow, huh? That's a new name.)_

_**I appreciate the privilege that you have chosen to put upon me. It is a great honor to know that you trust me so much that you would assign me a the great responsibility of being of aid to you.**_

(_Of course it is a great honor, I have not ever asked this of someone. With the exception of Giry, but she is a sister to me.)_

_**However, I cannot accept this responsibility for you have unwillingly forced it upon me, without even a thought of asking whether I would even consider such a risky job. I do not wish to be at the beck and call of anyone who sees fit to hide himself from me.**_

_**Your Humble Seamstress,**_

_**K.V.**_

This child really was trying my patience. How dare she refuse me! I crumpled the paper and threw it down. I seethed quietly, If she were within my reach I would strangle her. I pounded my fist against the wall in my Box, the sound echoed throughout my Opera House and I saw everyone jump and look toward where I was, or actually in my direction.

I saw Katarina looking up me from her sitting area, she looked frightened. Good. If she wasn't going to respect me when I was being gracious, then she was going to learn to obey through fear.

* * *

**A/N: Hope I did not bore you, I tried to put as much as I could in one chapter since it has been a while since my last update. Please review, it really gives me the will to keep working on my story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**See Why in Shadow I Hide**

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Nothing belongs to me except the original characters**

I didn't think that he would be so upset over nothing! Really? What was dwelling in the Opera House, a ghost or a little child?

I laughed, this is really hilarious, "If a simple no could upset him so much, I can't imagine what a 'maybe' would do."

The rest of the day went by quickly, free of any "accidents" or disturbances from Box Five, surprisingly. Night came quickly and it was my job to put the younger ballet girls to sleep. Tonight they wanted a story.

"Please, Katarina!" I didn't like being called Miss all the time, "just one story and then we will sleep!" begged little Emiline, her blue eyes boring into my brown eyes. I sighed," It is time to go to bed for everyone, including me mon petites…" I didn't mind children but if I read just one story then they of course 'just want one more'.

"Please! Tell us about the Opera Ghost!!" whispered Celine. I looked at her, "Why must you whisper? There is nothing wrong with talking about the Opera Ghost, it is only bad things you must not say. 'Remember, do not speak of things you do not know', and since I do not know the Opera Ghost, I cannot tell you anything!" I patted Emiline's hair down, "Come now go to bed." I said and tucked them all in.

As I left the room, I noticed that the corridors seemed a bit darker then I thought the used to be. "Great, now he's getting to you too," I laughed, "I could just imagine this place as a setting for some gothic romance novel." I shivered and pulled on my shawl. It was time for me to go to bed and tuck myself in now.

I entered my room, and fought my way out of my clothes and into my sleeping gown. Then I remembered, that stupid gold dress that La Izabella wanted me to finish, I never got it finished! I got myself out of bed, mumbling about my stupidity and sat on a my dressing chair and started up the hem again. Why I didn't get to it I don't remember, oh wait, "Those little girls distracted me and wanted a story…. Even one about the phantom,…" _How would I tell a story about the phantom? _

I decided to hum instead:

"Is it you I keep thinking of?

Should I feel like I do?

I've come to know that I miss your love

While I'm not missing you.

We run till its gone…"

All of a sudden, the dress was ripped out to my hands and I was looking up at a very furious shadow.

"Monsieur! I didn't hear you-" he interrupted me by kicking my basket across the room as if it was in his way.

"What are you doing? What's the matter?" I asked nervously he was coming towards me,

"HA! Have you already forgotten what you did this morning?" He grabbed me, "who said you were allowed to sing in my Opera House?"

I was shaking, " I didn't think you would have minded it so much!" I tried to reach for the dress and he kept it out of my reach.

"you sing when I tell you to sing! You do what I tell you to do!" He ripped the dress to shreds, right in front of my eyes and flung the pieces across the room.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled and ran to the pile of fragments of gold material, but he yanked me away from the dress, "Don't you forget it was I who saved you from that pig-headed bureaucrat! You are indebted to me!"

My legs felt like they couldn't hold me much longer, my body was shaking with terror and anger all at once. "Yes monsieur, you are right. I am indebted to you…" I whispered quietly. There was a silence.

I couldn't see him but I could tell that at least, according to slowness of his breath, he had calmed down. He let me go and I fell down onto my dressing seat.

"I did not mean to upset you…" I tried to reassure him, "But I do not belong to you, and you are not my Master."

He smirked and grabbed my hand, I screamed from his sudden movement.

"Silence!" he commanded and slipped a gold band on my finger and released me. "If you dare take that off, I promise you that in the very moment that it has been removed from your finger, your life is mine." With that he left.

Now I had to clean up the mess he had made. I wiped the ears from my eyes and tired to gather the pieces of the dress. I would never be able to fix it up and put the finishing touches in two days! I would have to start all over again, more material, more thread, "But I don't have time…. What am I supposed to tell the managers?"

_Oh the dress? Nothing happened, the phantom decided to seek his revenge, frighten me and force me into submitting to his orders and throw a temper tantrum and destroy it, that's all!_

"It could have been worse." I sighed and played with gold ring on my finger.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, I lost my rough draft and then I wasn't well enough to type. I get really bad allergies. Hope you all liked the ending, I thought it would be better to leave it as a cliffhanger since I was getting bored with my story I think I should stick to one- shots. ( I am just kidding this isn't the last chapter, LOL.) **

**The song that Katarina sings is "Fleurs du Mal" by Sarah Brightman, I do not claim any of it at all. It belongs to Ms. Brightman, I just like it so much that I wanted to have my character sing it. **


	7. Chapter 7

See Why in Shadow I Hide

**A/N: So sorry to every one of my readers for not updating in about three months I think… if I am wrong do not correct me I feel bad I took a vacation from writing in the first place with out giving notice, but hey sometimes LIFE and not the board game happens…**

**Chapter 7**

_**Katarina**_

The next morning, I barely had the corset done for the opera. I was then called into the manager's office.

"We see you have been slacking in your assignments mademoiselle, is there something the matter?" asked Furmin.

"I am fine monsieur…" I answered twirling my ring in my hand.

"Something is the matter Katarina, the work you need to be done with by today is only half way completed, please what is the matter?"

" I am fine I just have some personal issues I am working out right now. Nothing else." I wasn't about to tell about the phantom. He would hate me even more.

Afterwards I was dismissed and tried to finish the stupid dress as quickly and effectively as possible.

"Its all his fault…' I muttered while I stitched. Did I really sing that horribly?

_**Erik**_

I watched closely as she muttered under breath about she blamed me for her own misfortunes… then again, I had been a bit harsh. I quietly entered the room, 'Why are you willfully defying? Have you no repect for your own life?"

"I do, that's why I ask you to treat me as a creature with feelings too," she answered, her eyes never leaving the smooth material. It was amazing to watch her work so quickly with her fingers.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way…" I stepped minutely closer.

"Finished!" she smiled happily, then her smiled faded as he looked at me, "Excuse me, I need to get this to La Izabella's room before I am fired."

_**Katarina**_

I turned from him and headed toward the diva's room.

"Katarina…" he called and I turned, "Yes, Monsieur?"

He looked disappointed, "Never mind…"

I looked down at the dress trying to think of some way not to lose his friendship, what could I ask him? Something, just anything to stop him from disappearing again! Then a brilliant idea struck me:

"Monsieur, do you know how to dance?"


End file.
